


It'll go away eventually

by CheyanneChika



Series: GO/MCU are totally in the same 'verse. [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chewie | Goose Eating Things (Marvel), Crack, Ficlet, Frustration, Gen, M/M, Minor Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Pepper is starting to notice things.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: GO/MCU are totally in the same 'verse. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	It'll go away eventually

“Morgan, where’s the tv remote?”

“Goose was playing with it.”

Pepper resisted a sigh. Goose playing with it seemed to be code for Morgan lost it and doesn’t want to say so. There had been a bottle of nail polish, a shoe and some tumblers that had never been seen again after Goose had played with them. She was seriously debating a raid on Morgan’s tent out back.

…

“This is getting ridiculous,” Aziraphale told the black rectangle with rounded corners and lots of buttons. It looked similar to something Crowley had at his home but they’d been too busy when there to explore. He just sighed and put if with all the other things that had appeared in his shop of late. It would disappear eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a bigger story for this series, where Morgan gets eaten. Thoughts?


End file.
